The Story of the Beginning
by Ten-Faced
Summary: /Project MA Setting\ The innocent witch driven to madness, the wronged man who wanted revenge, the cold, ambitious scientist, and the Project above it all... Some of the kindling that would burn when the spark was triggered, and start the millennium blaze for Evillious. "This is the Story of the Beginning. Shall I tell anything I know?" Eve x Adam or Miku x Kaito.
1. Eve's Story

Based on Project 「MA」. Own nothing.

* * *

Eve Zvezda laughed, stirring the crystal stream with her feet. It was a beautiful day, and she wanted to enjoy the sunlight, feel the cool water on her feet as she waded, and breathe in the crisp air.

She wanted to be alone, just for now.

Sadly, it wasn't to be. The sound of breaking branches and muttered curses reached her ears, and the young witch bit back a sigh at the familiar voice.

"Hello, Mr. Moonlit," she sighed, and turned to meet the blue-haired scientist.

"Please," he muttered, picking out the branches and leaves. "Call me Adam."

He'd been telling her that since they'd met, and that had been a month ago. Defiant teal eyes burned back at him.

She held up a hand. "Before you begin to tell me about the importance of this project, _Mr. Moonlit_," Eve began, emphasizing his surname. "I'd like to say I have no interest in it. Just like I had told you for the past twenty nine days."

"You counted?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise, his handsome forehead distorting slightly.

Eve had thought Adam Moonlit one of the best-looking men she'd ever seen, but that had been before he had opened his mouth.

"It was simple," she traced nothing in particular with her toe, sending ripples across the water to join the natural distortions of the stream. "You came on the night of the full moon."

Adam deflated a bit, and Eve held back a smile. _Men_.

"So you really aren't interested?" there was desperation in the scientist's voice.

She shook her head, her teal hair scattering slightly. "Not at all," she replied curtly, turning back to smile dazedly at the stream.

There was a scuffling sound, but she didn't turn around. There was a ruffling sound, but she didn't turn around. Only when Adam Moonlit sat next to her to dip his feet into the stream like her did Eve partly turn to stare in disbelief at the blue-haired man.

"I have another month in my vacation," he smiled sheepishly, a genuine smile this time, unlike the fake ones of politeness he'd been giving her in the past. "I figured I'd relax."

"I see," was all she said, slightly leaning back on her arms.

And, enjoying the sun and the water and the air, Eve couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Adam Moonlit was a nice man after all.

* * *

Mothy, you brilliant, mind-screwing troll! You revolutionized everyone's fanon on the beginnings of the Evillious Chronicles... _again_!

And this song, he uses Kiyoteru in, too. Will be continued.


	2. Adam's Story

"The first candidate for Project MA is ready," he announced at the meeting. His face was calm and serene, composed as if he was telling all present at the table about nothing more important than the weather.

The reactions were anything but. Several of the high-ranking men of society leapt up, either moved by shock or joy. "The witch?"

He nodded, letting a smile onto his poker face. "The witch. She has consented."

Actually, she had been drugged by the dangerous concoction, the Venom drug, but that was a Pandora's Box he wasn't willing to open.

Now, all of the council – save one man in white robes like an angel but was anything but – was talking excitedly. How long had they been awaiting this?

The silent man shot him an amused look. _Was this your plan from the beginning?_

Adam should have known better, should have known that the wheel spun up and then down, never staying in one place long before it turned like fickle fortune, but he was a bit blinded by greed and ambition, by vain arrogance that he had finally won. Celebrating when the plan was only halfway through. _Of course._

_Interesting. _Seth Twiright stood, brushing his hands off lightly. "Gentlemen," he announced, and the council fell silent with respect. Adam gritted his teeth. Until Eve – the candidate, the _candidate_ – gave birth to the Twin Gods, Seth had just as much power. Until Eve became queen, married to him who would then become king as was his right, Seth and he were still even. "It is clear our goals are in sight. Let us celebrate our good fortune, and toast to the heavens for our luck!"

Cheers. Seth knew how to play the people. That was how Maria Moonlight had been disposed of, after all.

But when it was his turn. . . Adam grinned, the smile twisted by anger and vengeance and the bitterness of a grudge that could only be paid in blood.

When it was his turn, Seth would suffer.

* * *

Actually, my theory for this song is that Adam seduced the girl - Eve - who was the candidate, but then I figured that everyone else would be trying to do that, too, and his chances of success could be low. So instead, I had the nerds working on the project because a prophet told them to make twin babies search for the 'best candidate', and had Adam seduce the witch he thought would have the best chances of making it and becoming queen of Divine Leviantha.

Whew, long AN, thanks for reading!


	3. Seth's Story

There were some who believed that human beings in general were good.

Those people hadn't met Seth Twiright. One of the top scientists in Divine Levianta, he was cruel, ruthless, and ambitious. Quite a dangerous combination, especially if the man was also a genius.

And now, his greatest competition had just fallen.

"So what will you do now, Adam?" he asked the blue-haired man in a mocking tone. "The Twin Gods born dead. . . your Eve was a failure."

Adam Moonlit looked up at him, and behind his cruel poker face, Seth was taken aback at just how empty he seemed, his eyes lacking the hate and vengeance that had always burned when the son of Maria Moonlit had looked at him.

"I will leave," he croaked out. "I will marry Eve."

"Will you now?" he asked pleasantly. "What a shame. What a waste of your talents and brains. What would Project MA ever do without one of our leading scientists in the research?" his voice was carefully free of sarcasm, yet there was no mistaking the verbal irony embedded in every word.

Adam glared with a hint of the old fire within his eyes. "Do what you want, Seth. You've won. I've lost the game we've been playing once too much."

Seth stayed cool, saying nothing as he shuffled out. Only when Adam was completely out of his office with the heavy oak door did Seth roll his eyes. "Pathetic."

That excuse of a human being had been his greatest competition. It wasn't much of a victory.

Still, that meant that he had a clear path to power ahead of him. Seth reached out and picked up the phone. "Has the prisoner been sent to the cell?"

_"Yes, sir. Shall we execute her immediately?"_

Seth glanced at the file on his desk. A pretty woman, yes, but she was legendary in the Undercity, called the 'witch' for her evil deeds and terrible choice in murderous lovers. Captured recently thanks to Eve Zvezda – soon to be Moonlit – having a hysterical fit outside their laboratories, she was awaiting her execution. Her murderous lover – he'd been told that he resembled the infamous Pale Noel in some angles – hadn't done anything to rescue her from her current fate.

Wouldn't it be divine irony, he thought, if someone who looked so much like her beloved murderer came and offered her a second chance at life? Someone who dressed in pure white, deceptive white, much like an angel was thought to. And then, in his hands, she would become his dancing puppet, his stepping stone to the last bit of power that eluded his seeking hands. "No, keep her there. I shall visit soon."

_"Sir!"_

Hanging up the phone, Seth caught the sight of bright blue and teal drifting away further and further from the laboratory, into the Eldoh's Forest.

_You were always the weaker one, Adam,_ Seth laid a hand on the glass. _Falling in love. . . ._

_Is a deadly mistake for those who even _wish_ to challenge me._


End file.
